


Impulse Control

by chipfics



Series: Penalty Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, plunges myself back into the depths of rarepair hell by rewriting an old oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipfics/pseuds/chipfics
Summary: Lucina wasn't a fan of college house parties, but her cousin always seemed to muscle her into attending the ones he threw. She usually sulked with her phone on the couch, but when her roommate's younger sister did something reckless tonight, Lucina ended up matching her step for step.Now, she might have a little bit of a crush.Lucina/F!Morgan, college AU. A rewrite of an old oneshot of mine, In the Closet. First in a motley series.
Relationships: Lucina/Marc | Morgan, background/implied severa/kjelle
Series: Penalty Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an older piece of mine called In the Closet. I've had people ask if I was ever going to continue that series before.
> 
> I guess the answer is yes, sort of! I've rewritten it into a different sort of a beast here, and I plan to write more in this AU. For now, have this and enjoy. Lucina and Morgan make out a little.

Lucina wasn't much of a partier.

She didn't mind them, at least not _nice_ ones. Parties with just a few friends and games and dinner, those were great. Lots of fun, in fact.

This was not her kind of party.

College was full of parties like this. Thrumming, bass overloaded music blasting from speakers, an overcrowded living room, cheap alcohol and bad karaoke. Socializing normally was difficult at parties like this, she wasn't much of a drinker, and she wasn't into the _casual sex_ scene either. Really, parties like this served no purpose for her, and just like always when she was dragged to them she was finding herself scrolling on her phone in a corner on the couch.

It was hard to refuse to go when her cousin was hosting the party, though. Owain was a good guy, if somewhat pushy and over the top. He had a nice, small house he was renting with his older brother Brady off campus, and when Brady worked extra shifts at the hospital- he was already a nurse- Owain usually threw a party like the one Lucina had been strong-armed into attending tonight. Brady was never very happy to deal with the cleanup.

Which was, Lucina discovered, part of why she was here. Owain planned to get her to help him clean up after everyone left, so there would be less for Brady to do when he shuffled in half dead after his emergency room shift at three in the morning. That part she didn't mind so much.

And all things considered, Owain's house parties were less messy and less wild than the ones the fraternity threw. They were plenty loud and a little rowdy, but if the neighbors complained he made sure to get everyone to quiet down, and he didn't allow outside alcohol, so once his own supply ran out everyone usually switched to juice or soda. Drunkenness levels were, as a result, less outrageous.

Still, she didn't really want to be here. She had studying to do. She was on a soccer scholarship and keeping her grades up was important if she wanted the scholarship to stay. She was bright and hard working, so that wasn't a problem even if she stayed out all night tonight. But midterms were still right around the corner and she didn't want to push her luck.

Kjelle walked up and sat down next to her, offering her a plastic cup. Lucina glanced at it- soda, thank goodness. Even if it was spiked, the soft drink would mask some of the bitter alcohol taste she hated so much.

Kjelle was her teammate, the recipient of the next highest scholarship the soccer team offered. She played goalkeeper and had been the starter for the position since transferring in to the school a year ago from across the country. Broad and strong in build, she kept her black hair cut to her chin and would rather rough house with the boys on the wrestling team than study. Still, she was an honest and loyal friend and Lucina was grateful to have another familiar face at the party aside from Owain, who was already buzzed and calling for party games.

“You know there are a lot of guys _and_ girls who would love to be the center of your attention here tonight,” Kjelle said casually as she leaned against the back of the sofa. Lucina rolled her eyes.

“The prestige of bedding the soccer team's captain. Yeah, great incentive to socialize.” She muttered sourly. Kjelle barked out a laugh.

“I didn't say you had to sleep with anybody,” She elbowed Lucina lightly, “But you could make some new friends, you know, outside the team and Coach Phila. Who's your aunt.”

Lucina sighed. “That's just lucky coincidence. She didn't start dating aunt Emmeryn until after I was on the team.”

Kjelle waved her hand. “But you knew her already regardless. Lucina, you _need_ to loosen up. We're juniors, we can't be working all the time. And you're practically on the pipeline to go pro after school, so getting a four point grade average doesn't need to be your priority.”

Lucina frowned. “This just isn't my kind of party, Kjelle.” She insisted, “You can go mingle if you want to, but I'm happy here.”

“Bah.” Kjelle said into her drink. Lucina sipped at hers. Spiked, as she suspected, but Kjelle hadn't put so much rum in that she couldn't stomach it. Maybe it would help soothe the nerves the loud music was bundling in her gut.

“Hey, everyone interested in seven minutes of heaven get your ass over here!” Owain suddenly bellowed, holding open the door to his coat closet. Lucina's face fell flat.

“Oh, absolutely _not_ ,” She called, “Owain, that's-”

“It's _my_ party, Luci.” He called tauntingly, “You gonna tell me what to do in my own house?”

“Brady's going to kill you,” Lucina shot back sullenly, and went back to her drink. Kjelle stood.

“What the hell, I'm bored anyway. I'll play,” She announced, and more and more people swarmed around laughing and chattering. Lucina glued herself to her phone and tried to ignore the clamoring. She did glance up briefly when Kjelle stumbled laughingly into the closet behind...

Lucina's roommate, Severa, who didn't look entirely comfortable. That worried her a little, but Kjelle wasn't so rough that she would push Severa into something she didn't want, so she left it alone. If Severa said no, Kjelle would probably make a show of faking her way through it and then shouting _psyche_ as soon as they were let out again.

That wouldn't actually be the first time Kjelle had done something like that, come to think of it. This wasn't even the first time Owain had initiated this game at a party, though the last time Lucina could recall they had still been freshmen.

She almost forgot about Kjelle as she scrolled her phone and sipped her drink, until the final countdown commenced and Kjelle strolled out of the closet with a sloppy grin on her face. Severa was behind her, pulling her shirt collar up and clearing her throat awkwardly. Still, a barely suppressed grin was on her face. Lucina raised her brow at them when they walked over.

“You two had fun, apparently.” She announced wryly. Severa only coughed, face nearly as red as her long hair. Kjelle's sloppy grin grew wider.

“Any opportunity to get the iron rod out of Severa's-”

“Shut _up_ Kjelle,” Severa punched Kjelle's arm weakly. Kjelle laughed. They bickered constantly, but it was no secret to anyone that they were interested in each other. Lucina suspected the only ones not completely aware of it were Severa and Kjelle themselves. They both had the intelligence to know their own feelings, but not the perception to see the other's.

Kjelle sat down on the couch and Severa sat on its arm. “You should play,” Kjelle said jokingly, “Feel up some cute girl. Lord knows you don't get enough action.”

“I thought you said earlier I didn't have to.” Lucina deadpanned.

Another couple of people stumbled out of the closet whooping and giggling. Kjelle rolled her eyes.

“I was just teasing, Luci- oh, no.” Her face fell.

“What, what's wrong?” Lucina asked.

“Severa, you need to go rescue your sister.” Kjelle said, “It looks like her friends are trying to muscle her into the game.”

Severa straightened immediately and looked over toward the closet in dismay. Lucina recalled she had an eighteen year old sister who had started at the school on a full ride academic scholarship in the fall. She couldn't recall her name just now, though Severa had mentioned her proudly more than once.

Severa looked over, but then she slumped back against the couch. “No, she wants to play,” She said in resignation, “She's got that stupid little grin on her face. All nerves but no fear.”

Kjelle whistled. “What, seriously? I guess she's got more guts than I gave her credit for. Still, isn't she gay? What if they shove her in there with a guy? Or one of those harpies from the basketball team?”

Severa twitched just slightly. Kjelle was only trying to rile her up, appealing to her protective side in pursuit of a laugh, probably.

Lucina looked over at the scene as Owain started eenie meenie miney moeing his way through the remaining people. She spotted Morgan, but only because she was right next to Owain.

She didn't look all too much like Severa. Short, wavy black hair and red-brown eyes, cute pixie-like features. And she was...short. Severa was tall and willowy, but Morgan was probably five feet at most, wearing a big sweater over a pair of leggings that effectively left almost everything about her body type up to the imagination. A couple of boys were jokingly hooting _pick me_ at Owain. Morgan was flushed, but smiling into her hand. Severa had mentioned she was a bit of an _imp_ , but...

Something didn't sit right. Morgan was a freshman in her first year. It would be too easy for someone to take advantage of her at a party like this, and Lucina could see Severa wasn't comfortable either. But if she interrupted the game, everyone would get on her case and she'd never hear the end of it from Owain.

There was another option though, and she needed to down the rest of her drink to stand up and take it. “Hold my phone,” She said to Kjelle, “I'm going in.”

Kjelle blinked and caught Lucina's phone as she tossed it. Lucina squeezed Severa's shoulder and said, “ I got this.”

She strode over and muscled through to Owain. “I'll play,” She said, “Put me in with Morgan.”

Owain's jaw dropped open in shock, and there was hooting and _oohing_ from the other partygoers. “ _Lucina_?” He asked incredulously, “Are you-”

“Did I stutter?” Lucina asked forcefully. She set her jaw. She could feel her face heating. This was ridiculous, but it would keep the greasy football players eyeing Morgan from getting their paws on her. She'd just fake her way through it the way she thought Kjelle was going to. _Yeah, that'll work out fine_.

Owain shook his head and broke into a shit eating grin. “Damn, you got a fire in you after all, huh? Guess you like 'em short-”

“ _Owain_. Set the timer.” Lucina gritted out. Owain fumbled with his phone.

“Go on in, ladies, have a ball.” He announced. Lucina strode in and Morgan followed, tripping over herself a little.

Once the door slammed shut Lucina slid down to sit against the back wall. Morgan blinked at her. Then, shyly, she moved to sit next to her.

“So, do you-”

“You're an idiot.” Lucina said frankly. Morgan snapped her mouth shut and her eyebrows rose high up into her hair.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

Lucina gave her a flat look. “Morgan, right?”

Morgan nodded.

“You're a freshman, Morgan.” Lucina explained quietly, “And that means you're a target here, for a lot of people who would take advantage of that in ways you probably wouldn't like. This isn't a high school party with your close friends, and Owain doesn't really curate his guest lists. There were some _very_ lousy people giving you the eye out there.”

Morgan had the sense to look very sheepish. “Oh,” She said quietly, “I...I didn't mean to-”

Lucina shook her head and sighed. “Your sister is my roommate,” She explained, “And she looked nervous for you, so I came to help in the way that seemed least likely to cause a problem.”

Morgan drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I see,” she said, “Well, thanks.”

Lucina leaned further against the wall. “Just be more careful next time, okay? Owain wouldn't want anything to happen to you either, so if anyone worries you...just tell him. He'll kick them right out.”

Morgan nodded. There were a few beats of silence before she spoke up again.

“So you weren't interested?” She asked.

Lucina whirled her head toward her. “In _what_?” She sputtered.

Morgan's face flared red. “In nothing. Forget I said anything.” She blurted, “I was just- I just-”

Lucina stared.

“You're just really pretty,” Morgan finished lamely, “I got ahead of myself. Forget it.”

Lucina hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach since her first finals match freshman year at the nationals tournament, but she knew immediately the feeling of them coming in full force. Morgan was avoiding looking at her now, face a bright pink. Lucina found herself- to her own dismay- realizing that actually, Morgan was really cute.

Pretty, too. She had long lashes, a button of a nose, doe eyes. It was no wonder people had been making eyes at someone with such an attractive face- Lucina cursed under her breath.

“It's not that-” Lucina fumbled, “I mean I'm not _blind_ , okay, but this just...isn't my usual...thing.”

She felt her own face heated to the tips of her ears by the time she finished sputtering her reply. It only intensified when Morgan giggled quietly.

“I didn't expect the soccer team's captain to be _shy_ ,” She said. A lilt in her voice suggested she was teasing.

“I'm not _shy_ ,” Lucina objected, “I just don't like casual- listen, I don't have to defend myself to you.” She huffed.

“Oh my god, you're _adorable_ ,” Morgan pressed, laughing. Lucina wanted to be angry, but she found herself fighting laughter too.

“Severa called you an imp when she first told me about you,” She said, “I'm beginning to see what she meant by that.”

Morgan was smiling at her, leaning her head against her knees. “Say,” She said, “Let me kiss you.”

Lucina balked. “Uh, what?” She asked.

“It's seven minutes of heaven,” Morgan said, “I gotta get _something_ out of it. Just one kiss, because you're cute, and then I'll leave it alone if you don't like it. Please?”

Lucina was sure her face must be almost purple, and she wondered if perhaps the rum and coke was hitting her harder than she thought, because she was entertaining the idea.

“Just one,” She fumbled, “Just one.”

Morgan lit up, and Lucina wished the way she bounced to her knees and leaned in wasn't so adorable. She kept her eyes open as the shorter girl leaned in.

Morgan's lips were soft as they met Lucina's. The press was gentle, and then a little firmer when Lucina didn't pull away. She found her eyes fluttered closed despite herself, and she inhaled deeply, pressing back just a little. _She smells like cinnamon_ , Lucina thought.

It was over too soon. Morgan pulled away and Lucina opened her eyes, still flushed and feeling a little dizzy. Whether it was the alcohol or Morgan, she couldn't tell. She didn't care. She pulled Morgan in again despite her better judgment.

This one was messier, warmer. Lucina leaned into it and felt Morgan smiling. She paused to breathe in and then kissed her again. Again.

She hadn't kissed anyone since high school, but what she remembered about it came back all too naturally. She moved to a more comfortable position and didn't push Morgan away when she sunk into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She responded with enthusiasm when Morgan sucked her bottom lip. Ran her hands through her dark hair- it was soft.

She was losing track of herself and she let her hands wander. Doing so brought the revelation that Morgan had quite the full figure under her sweater. Lucina kissed her neck, and she heard a gasp. Morgan held her head to her neck tightly and groaned a little. Lucina kissed again, again, again-

The doorknob squeaked as it turned, and it was all the warning they got. Lucina's eyes snapped open and Morgan scrambled away from her hurriedly as the closet door opened to reveal Owain, who looked....shocked and delighted.

“Oh my god, you actually made out,” He cried, “Oh my god-”

Lucina stood hurriedly and Morgan followed her. She noted with horror that Brady was standing right next to Owain with a look of disapproval on his face.

“I almost didn't believe you when you said she was in there,” He said, “Luci, what in the hell? I thought you were the responsible one here.”

Lucina cleared her throat and from the corner of her eye she saw Morgan's hand fly to the side of her neck where a hickey was blooming. “I may have had a bit to drink,” she said, and her voice cracked.

“Well,” Morgan squeaked, “This was fun but I gotta go. Bye!” And with that she scampered out of the close and through the amassing, ogling crowd. Lucina coughed and also muscled her way out.

“All right, party's over!” She heard Brady yell as she strode out of the house and onto the lawn to breathe, “Everyone get your shit and leave! Owain, I'm gonna kick your ass.”

The night air was just brisk enough to bring back the senses Lucina had lost. She was at the end of the block before she remembered her phone. She had left it with-

Kjelle was right behind her when she turned. She yelped.

There was a slight smirk on Kjelle's face, but she held her tongue and Put Lucina's phone in her hand. Lucina cleared her throat.

“Thank you,” She said tensely.

“Severa's not mad, in case you were wondering,” She said, “But she sure as hell is surprised. Me too, for what it's worth. I didn't think I'd ever see you do something like that.”

Lucina shoved her phone in her pocket and started to walk again. Kjelle kept up easily. “I don't know _what_ came over me,” She admitted in disbelief.

“A cute girl, apparently.” Kjelle laughed, but there wasn't anything mean in her tone. “Listen, I think it was good. You loosened up, after all.”

Lucina groaned. “Don't,” She said weakly.

“And Morgan's pretty cute. Maybe you should take her out sometime. Really get to know her.”

The suggestion was genuine, and Lucina looked at the ground.

Morgan _was_ cute. Her hair was soft, and she had a nice laugh. Lucina hadn't felt attracted enough to anyone to entertain the thought of asking them on a date in a long time, but she was considering it now.

“Maybe,” She said quietly, “Maybe.”

She told herself, mentally, that she'd run it by Severa first. It was her sister, after all, and she was protective.

Still, the thought of Morgan, and a movie, and a bowl of popcorn and nobody to bother them- that was a nice thought. She moved her head up and looked at the stars.

Maybe house parties weren't entirely a bad thing.


End file.
